Leap of Faith
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Nobody in the gang knows John Marston can't swim. Problem is, Arthur Morgan finds out at the worst possible time.


Summary: Nobody in the gang knows John Marston can't swim. Problem is, Arthur Morgan finds out at the worst possible time.

Author Notes: Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback I got on "When I See You Again." I corrected the mistake that was caught in there, and I appreciate the honesty on that one! I can't believe I made such a silly mistake but hey, I was going on two days of barely getting any good sleep. It was rough! However, I'm refreshed, and I have another story for y'all. Hope you like it. This was one of those ideas meant to be a quick short story and for whatever my muse decided it wanted more and so thus, here we go a story about John and Arthur. I'm still trying to think of a good actual "story" and not these one shots but alas this is the only thing coming to mind right now. Also, if you find any errors and or mistakes (waves hand in front of you) these are not the errors and or mistakes you are looking for.

I do not own any of the characters, all owned by the one and only Rockstar! There is also a nice little nod to Butch Cassidy & the Sundance Kid I thought.

Timeline: This one takes place in the earlier years, when Arthur and John are somewhat younger.

Leap of Faith

The forest and its surrounding beauty were calm, and the lack of noise was common in a place such as John Marston and Arthur Morgan were running in. Normally, it would not be disrupted by out of place gun fire however the two men were being chased down like rabid dogs. Arthur was in the lead running and only a few feet behind was John. Arthur looked back quickly to make sure John was behind him before stealing a glance to see where their pursuers were.

"A fine mess we got ourselves into, huh?" Arthur said to John as they continued to run.

"I'll talk when we make it out of this, IF we make it out of this." John losing his breath from all the running they had been doing. John looked down to make sure he did not do something as stupid as trip over some roots or trees. Slowly though the roots and grass and dirt began to disappear, and soon rock was under their feet as they scrambled up the hill.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Arthur switched directions and led John down another path. The route they had been running had just been intercepted and now they were being guided like sheep into a trap. Arthur came to a sudden halt and nearly John crashed into the backside of Arthur if John hadn't been looking and saw Arthur almost go over the edge. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder to study him and to make sure he didn't lose Arthur over the ledge.

"Well SHIT!" Arthur yelled looking down the long drop and kicked a rock over to see how far and how long it took to hit the water.

"What are we going to do? They are closing in on us fast Arthur!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Arthur feeling rushed as his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest.

"Well think of something quick because here they come." Arthur turned and saw the bounty hunters had caught up to them. Successfully blocking them in and giving them no way of escape.

"Make this easier on yourselves and surrender now. There is no where to go."

Arthur slowly put his hands up as though he was going to give in but quicker then any of the bounty hunters could expect pulled his gun and from his waist unloaded round after round. He hit a couple of them as he began moving sideways to duck behind a bolder, John also taking the opposite side and hiding behind a bolder as well as Arthur had given him cover fire.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Arthur Morgan screamed at John Marston behind a bolder. Another shot rang out and almost took Arthur's head off when he dared to glance over the stone to see how many they were up against. This was becoming a very dire situation the two had got themselves into.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, I'M NOT JUMPING FROM THIS HEIGHT!"

John glanced over at Arthur and then took precious seconds to look behind him. Feeling his heart skip a beat at the ledge that Arthur Morgan wanted him to jump off of. Not knowing if the fall alone would kill him but if he survived, he could not swim, and it was something he had kept secret so far from everyone, including Arthur. Then again, it's not like the conversation ever came up to address in the first place. What was John supposed to do, "Hi my name is John Marston and I can't swim." No that was insane and downright silly. However, the ugly truth was about to come out in the worst possible way.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! IT WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS AND I'M GOING TO GET US OUT OF IT NOW I'LL COVER YOU WHEN YOU GO TO JUMP." Arthur Morgan yelled over the gun blast. The bounty hunters were edging closer and closer and only a few precious minutes their choice would be taken from them and either they would have to surrender or die. Arthur was not in the business of doing either one and prefer to escape this situation all together. He looked over at John and for what felt like the first time ever, Arthur Morgan saw deep fear behind John's eyes.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO PLACE BLAME IN A MIDDLE OF A GUN FIGHT?" John yelled back angrily at Arthur.

"YES! YES I DO! NOW QUIT YOUR BITCHING STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT AND JUMP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL GOD DAMN DAY JOHN!"

"I CAN'T SWIM!"

Arthur Morgan was so shocked by John's statement that he quit shooting and looked over at him. Of all the no good down dirty bad luck this gang had he gets stuck with the one individual that can't swim. If Dutch or Bill or even Hosea was with Arthur, they would not be thinking twice about jumping unlike John who was glued to his spot and making no motion to move towards the edge. Another bullet ricocheting close to Arthur's head jolted him back into action. He had enough of this situation and he was done.

"PICK YOUR FATE JOHN. SWING OR DROWN."

"I'D PERFER NEITHER!" John could feel his heart pumping through his chest ready to come out it's ribcage with the idea of hitting the water down below. He could barely take a bath without getting a fear of drowning coursing through his brain. He was never one to relax and take his time and just enjoy being submerged in complete warm water. Normally he did what he had to do and quickly got out before the mad ideas of him drowning in the bath tub started to play havoc on him. Now Arthur was asking him to do the impossible. To conquer his demons and leave the perfectly good edge that maybe they could get the upper hand and find a way to shoot their way out of the corner they had backed themselves into or leap to their death. The only thing was Arthur Morgan was no longer going to allow John Marston to make the call.

Arthur without any warning or sign charged over to John. John looked up surprised to see Arthur full fledge running towards him.

"Arthur what are you," before the realization could hit him what Arthur was doing it was to late to change the course of action.

Arthur running grabbed John's jacket in a full grip dragging him along. John could not stop the momentum or break free as Arthur's manhandled him to the ledge. John in fear of what was happening locked his legs which caused Arthur to stop and turn around to change his grip. As he was doing this a bullet slammed into Arthur. John saw the utter disbelief and surprise on Arthur's face as it shocked his body and he took a step backwards.

Arthur not thinking straight unintentionally stepped backwards from the force of the bullet and with air only meeting his footing found himself falling.

"ARTHUR!" John screamed as he watched Arthur fall below with a complete shock written across his face. He watched Arthur's body hit the water and disappear under the surface.

"HANDS UP! SURRENDER! RICK GET HIS HANDS," One man yelled, apparently he was their ring leader, "James take a few of the men and try and track the one that just fell. He's body will end up somewhere along the shore."

John hearing what the bounty hunters were talking about turned back around and saw them moving on him quickly. He had no choice, it was do or die.

"Don't do anything stupid kid. It's not worth risking your life over, just take a step forward and we…"

"Rather take my chances with the water."

John then turned back around and took one step and launched himself off the cliff. He immediately regretted his decision when he was falling and still be able to think. He did not think he would be able to still have thoughts as his body was overcome with gravity and rushing him towards the raging water. The first thing John felt was pain as his body slammed into the river.

He tried to kick and thrash his arms but found his body being tossed and turned with the current as it dragged him under and kept him there. He felt the sharp rocks ripping his body to shreds as he slammed into each and every one as his body was dragged through the rapids. When he thought for sure he was going to drown and not be able to come back to surface he broke free of the water's icy hands and got his first full gulp of fresh air. He was still being dragged along the river, but the river was dying down as it grew larger and further from the mountains. He pushed and kicked and by the time he was able to reach the edge of the water he was mentally and physically exhausted. He could barely move his body and was just perfectly content just laying by the edge of the river. John was not entirely sure how long he laid there till his brain screamed at him to wake up. He was just thankful he had survived and quite frankly he was not even sure how he did so.

He opened his eyes and looked around and realized that he had to find Arthur. Arthur had been shot before he fell! Dragging himself up to his feet he stood up to his full height and began looking. He knew it was a shot in the dark to find Arthur in the first few minutes but this did not stop him from moving and picking a direction and going with it. He had to find Arthur, no telling what kind of trouble he got himself into.

* * *

Arthur Morgan laid for what felt like an eternity on the banks of the river. He did not have the energy to pull himself up and go look for John. Just thinking about that kid made him want to punch him. Not that Arthur could blame him for being scared of something, it just couldn't be something more convenient? No, of course not! That is now how it worked for Arthur and it never did. Somewhere inside his brain he finally commanded his body to sit up. Groaning out loud he felt the pain in his shoulder. Wincing he closed his eyes for a split second trying to relax ever nerve in his body. Then steadily Arthur pulled the shirt away the best he could so he could get a good look at the wound. It was a glancing blow the bullet must have nicked him but that did not mean it hurt any less. He shook his head. He could not believe how everything played out and how quickly everything escalated out of control. "Ever so graceful Morgan." Talking to himself. 'Wonder what John thought of his little fall.' His mind coming back to John and with sudden panic he realized the kid couldn't swim. So what happened to him? Did he surrender, did he get killed on the ledge. Did he drown? Standing up to his full height Arthur knew he had to find John Marston. But where to start looking?

Slowly he began making his way back up the river bank. It was a slow process, for Arthur had to sometimes leave the river to find a path through the thick woods and then find his way back to the water. He'd call John's name hoping to hear his name called back. However, as minutes passed into hours, Arthur Morgan was beginning to lose all hope. He started to think of his next plan, if he should double back and find the gang and get reinforcements. Then again that could be wasting precious time getting back to the gang, and what if John needed him right now?

Arthur Morgan was so lost in thought and thinking all the possibilities of what happened to John and what he had to do to either rescue him or recover his body that Arthur failed to take in his surroundings. He didn't hear soft whispers talking amongst themselves as they surrounded him. The only thing Arthur heard was somebody yelling and the distinct sound of a weapon being charged at him which jolted him out of his train of thought.

"HANDS UP."

Arthur for the second time it felt that day was kicking himself for being stupid. 'Yea call out John's name you big dumb idiot, lead the bounty hunters directly to you.' Arthur stared down the barrels of the bounty hunters and still had yet to put up his hands. Everything in him was telling him to run, he was good as dead anyways if he went with these men. Every instinct telling him to fight. He couldn't go down not like this. It was just not in his makeup as a person to not want to find a way out of it and or oppose to the very bitter end.

"I SAID HANDS UP OR I'LL PUT ANOTHER BULLET IN YOU. NOW GET YOUR DAMN HANDS UP."

'What did Dutch always tell him,'

" _Better to surrender today and have a chance to fight your way out the next day."_

With a slow exhale Arthur slowly put his hands up to surrender. "Okay, okay," Arthur muttered with annoyance laced in his voice, "I'm surrendering you don't have to shoot me you damn trigger happy fools."

The men slowly closed the distance on Arthur everybody leery of what the gunslinger could pull. They knew he was a dangerous man and was able to adapt to any conditions without a second notice. He was notorious for being the type of person that would appear backed into a corner but then he would adapt to the situation and the cards would switch instantly and the advantage would be for Arthur.

"Sweet dreams." Arthur turned to the voice and got a gun stock in his field of vision. Arthur felt his body rear back from the blow and not able to stop himself from falling and hitting the ground with a soundly thud. To the credit of his stubborn body he did not lapse into unconsciousness as he would have hoped for. Instead the world was more of a haze as he heard the bounty hunters talking.

"Christ George did you have to him so damn hard."

"Yeah, I'm not taking no more chances with this kid. He already escaped us once and did you not read the damn description on him. He is notorious for getting away or shooting his way out of anything. Why you think his bounty so damn high?"

"Yeah, yeah but I'd prefer he stayed alive. Not sure they will give us money if you make him dumb from hitting him to hard."

"Hell be fine, he's a tough son of a bitch, ain't that right?" George kneeled in front of Arthur and saw that Arthur's eyes were still open looking around. "Well see, first blow didn't even knock you out. Let's fix that."

Arthur wished he had been able to keep his eyes closed but the pain from the first hit had him trying to clear his head. He didn't even see the second blow come before darkness took a hold of him in it's warm embrace, and he knew no more.

* * *

John stumbled over what felt like the hundredth root still looking for any trace of Arthur and possibly anyone following them from the cliff. Depending on how one looks at it, it was good luck he had not seen the bounty hunters but bad luck he had yet to find Arthur Morgan. It was going to get dark soon and that meant him without any shelter or protection and there was no telling what stalked the woods at night and he really did not want to find out. As he tried to find some type of warmth from his soaked clothes he head voices off in the distance. He stopped and listened tracking where it was coming from and if it was coming towards him or leaving.

The more he strained to listen the more he picked up certain words. "HANDS UP." "HANDS UP OR I'LL PUT ANOTHER BULLET IN YOU."

John Marston knew from the sound of the screaming voice the bounty hunters had just found Arthur. John slowly and quietly moved through the forest making sure there were no other bounty hunters near by to catch him trying to come in and save his friend. It would not do either of them good if both of them got caught, who would rescue them then? He got as close as he could feel comfortably getting and listened and trying to come up with a game plan to get Arthur out of there.

He witnessed one of the bounty hunters striking Arthur so hard across the temple, he then fell like a sack of potatoes. John watched as the other bounty hunters started moving through the camp and what it looked like they were going to settle down for the night.

John tried not to jump out of his skin when he heard twigs snap under the boots of two bounty hunters walking by him. They did not see him of course as they carried on their conversation.

"Will move out at first light, will send a few off to see if they can't find the other one. Probably drowned but we can at least try and collect the body to get some of the reward."

It's like the entire world knew he couldn't swim. Bringing his attention back to why he was even there. He could hear some of the conversations going on around the camp but the one he was mostly interested in was hard to hear. The one that was going on over Arthur's body. It wasn't till the one named George brought his gun down on Arthur's head again knocking Arthur out for good this time. Apparently, Arthur somehow had stayed conscious from the first blow. Stubborn bastard. John knew he would have to wait until nightfall before he could make his move. John silently moved a little ways from the camp so not to be spotted by a roaming guard and bedded down waiting for the right opportunity.

* * *

Consciousness came back to Arthur Morgan very slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the headache, no scratch that. Tomahawk in his head or at least that is what it felt like as Arthur's world came slowly back to him. His neck was screaming from the way his head was resting against his chest and even though Arthur wanted nothing more than to drift back into sweet oblivion he had a distinct feeling he needed to wake up now. Feeling came back into his body as he started to move his hands but found them unable to move them. It was then everything came back into focus crystal clear like he had been hit with a bucket of water. The bounty hunters. Starting to move his hands more to see if he could get a good grasp on the ropes that were securing him in place he found they were definitely not armatures. Slowly opening one eye ever so lightly he looked to see if anyone was paying him any attention. The last thing he wanted to do was get knocked out again, and he had no doubt that's what they would do to make sure he stayed cooperative.

Looking down at his legs they were tied as well in front of him. Great, how in the hell was he going to get himself out of this one. He was good, but this seemed dire. If he didn't get away from them as soon as possible he was a dead man, surely they would make him swing and they would not waste much time doing it either. Arthur started looking around trying to see if anything was in reach he could use to possibly cut the ropes that kept him tightly secured in place but again as far as he could tell these bounty hunters were top of the line and did not give him any chance of escaping his predicament. When Arthur was about to lose hope he looked up to see John coming into his field of vision.

"What are."

John put a finger to his lips.

Arthur nodded his head in compliance. How stupid was he, opening his big mouth. 'Real smart Arthur, let everybody in the camp know your being rescued.' Arthur waited for John to cut his bonds and once he felt the snap at his wrists he helped John get his feet free. He stood up a little to quickly and felt his entire world spin. John caught him before he could completely collapse to the ground. Without any words being said between the two, Arthur waved off John and told him he was okay. John watched cautiously, ready to help out Arthur if Arthur needed it. They moved to the horses that were hitched and quietly without making much noise they had the horses follow them far enough away from camp before they got on them and rode away. Neither one found words for each other for quite some time, neither one knowing what to say. Finally, John couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Arthur said being short and direct to the point. Knowing that was the end of that part of the conversation John wanted to get something out of the way but really had no desire too either.

"Arthur….can…," John didn't want to bring it up but he had no other choice, "can we not mention the fact I can't swim."

Arthur let out a chuckle, "sure if you don't tell anyone I got caught by bounty hunters again, or fell off a cliff." John could agree to that one.

The two rode in silence the rest of the way back to the camp where the gang was hiding out for the time being. Arthur couldn't hide the small smile that came to his face when he saw Dutch walking out with a few of the other members of their family, welcoming them home. Home, they were home and it felt so good to be there.

"What happened to you boys? Been gone a long time." Hosea said taking in the appearance of the two boys and noticing how they looked, for it appeared as though they went through some hardships. Arthur had blood on the side of his face along with what looked like blood on his shoulder. John's had bumps and cuts along his face.

"Apparently Marston can't swim and I got shot." Arthur caught John's look of betrayal on his face and he gave a small smile, "Sorry it slipped."

"Yeah well you fell off a cliff and got caught by bounty hunters." John caught the look on Arthur's face as though he was about to say something, his lips parted then closed. John shrugged his shoulders, "what it slipped."

"Boys, boys. I'm sure you had a very eventful day and I'm thankful you are alright which you can tell me later. Get rested, for I have a new job for us and I need you to fill you in on my new plan." Dutch spoke as he shooed Arthur and John away.

As the two walked away Arthur stopped John before they separated for the rest of the night. "Thank you, John, for rescuing me and not leaving me to hang." Arthur gave a soft nod and walked away leaving John to stand there. Shaking his head, John could only think of one thing flowing through his mind, 'I gotta learn how to swim.'

The End


End file.
